Of cats and dogs bonus chapter
by geritashipper123
Summary: A bonus chapter to ravenwood316's story "of cats and dogs" I WROTE THSI WITH HER PREMISSION PEOPLE WHO ACUSE ME OF PLAGERIZING THIS STORY WILL BE IGNORED


**_A: ciao! So an awesome author named Ravenwood316 wrote a story called "of cats and dogs" if you have not read this story SHAME ON YOU! Go read it. NOW! _**

**_Have you read it? Good. Then you can read this! With miss ravenwood's permission this is a bonus chapter about the rest of the worlds reactions to the _****_countries coming back to life^^ I wrote this with ravenwood316's premission. I DO NOT OWN OF CATS AND DOGS OR THE PEOPLE IN IT! _**

* * *

When Arthur said that he had an antidote, the poor countries turned animals were excited.

They could be countries again! Relatively Normal people!

Each person wanted this for a different reason

Feliciano wanted to be Italy again to be with his brother and Ludwig and raise his twins in peace.

Ludwig just wanted to be Germany again, and be with Italy.

Antonio wanted to be Spain again so Romano could be comepleatly happy again.

Yao wanted to be china again so he could finally admit his feelings to a certain Russian

Kiku wanted to be japan again so he could be with Greece

Sadik Simply wanted to be a country again

Alfred wanted to be with his brother again. And his Iggy

Arthur just wanted to be normal.

* * *

Arthur tried the antidote first and after 3 days, he walked into a meeting as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland again. When France saw him, he cried "non! The black sheep is back!"

Needless to say, he was then punched by Canada Alfred and England himself. France pouted "I was only joking. I suppose it is good to 'ave you back angleterre... Now you can sign the calendar!" "NEVER YOU GIT!"

* * *

The next person was Italy. After insuring that his babies wouldn't be hurt, he went into the coma to become a country again. When he woke he found Ludwig snuggled up next to him in dog form "ve~ luddy! It worked!" Ludwig looked at him and turned to a human "Italia?" He asked hopefully "ve~" Italy cuddled the German in response "it's me dohitsu, er, luddy. I can't wait till you get better." Germany nodded and helped him up. Italy put on his old blue uniform and The pair went downstairs where Prussia was playing with Maria and Romano was cuddling with Antonio "ve~ fratello! Big brother Prussia." Romano got up and walked over to his brother "... Veniziano?" He asked quietly. Italy smiled "ve~ si Roma?" Romano shocked his brother by hugging him. Italy hugged back "aw Roma..." "Don't you dare fucking die on me again you idiot!" Romano slapped the back of his head lightly. Italy laughed "ve, I missed you too!" Prussia came over and hugged the small Italian "hey ita-chan!" "Ciao!"

* * *

Arthur insisted that Alfred go next. The injection hated the needle, but when he woke up the felt the weight of millions on his shoulders "ah... The hero is back." He said as he excepted his burden. He went downstairs and he jumped on his brothers back "hey bro!" He shouted "gah!" Canada whisper shouted he looked at who was on his back (though he already knew) "America!?" He asked happily, seeing his twin "hey canada." America hugged him tightly and canada hugged back. Then America looked at England "hey..." "America." Canada released his brother and England embraced the boy he had raised. America hugged him tightly

"England...?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too you git."

* * *

Next up was Antonio. He took the injection happily and was in a coma for three days. When he woke he shook his head to clear it and changed before he went downstairs. As soon as he entered the room he was glomped by a French country and a German albino "SPAIN!" The two members of the bad touch trio cheered, as their third member struggled under their weight, laughing slightly "will you two get off me! I can't breathe!" They got off and the three bro hugged "it's about time!" Prussia cried "oui. The bad touch duo isn't nearly as catchy as the bad touch trio." France agreed. Spain smiled, emerald eyes gleaming "you didn't tell Roma right?" "He's on his vay here for a suprise. In zhe kitchen." Spain left the room as Romano entered without knocking "what the fuck do you bastardos want? Did you find my damn dog- I mean... Antonio. Did you find Antonio?" He mumbled. The Spanish dog had Disappeared 3 days ago. "Non. We didn't find Antonio..." France started "But ve found something better." Prussia finished. "Tell me Romano, even with Antonio you've missed espange, oui?" France asked. Romano blushed "n-none of your business..." "So jou did?" Prussia asked. Romano blushed more "fine. Yes. Antonio is great but... He's not spanga. I may move on but I will never stop loving Spain. And I'll never stop missing him." "Well that's a relief. Otherwise I took the potion for nothing." Romano's head whipped around to the kitchen door way, where Spain stood. "Antonio! There you are! Um, how much did you hear?" He blushed. Spain grinned "not Antonio my little henchman... Not anymore..." Romano's eyes widened and he noticed...

No dog ears. No tail.

"S-Spain?!"

He smiled "hi mi tomate." Romano was in his arms in a second. "Spain!" Spain hugged the boy and nuzzled his head. Romano buried his face in Spain's chest. Antonio had smelled like soil and rain. Spain smelled like tomatoes and spices and sun, a scent Romano had missed immensely. Romano hit his chest lightly "you died on me you bastard!" Spain smiled sadly "lo siento. It won't happen again." "It better not." Romano muttered. Spain laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead "te amo mi poco tomate." "Ti amo il bastardo di pomodoro" (I love you my tomato. I love you you tomato bastard.)

* * *

Next up was turkey and japan. The two went under at the same time, and Greece sat loyally between their beds until they woke. Turkey was first. He looked at the Greek "stupid Greek." "Damn Turk." Then they both laughed a bit "good... To see you awake... I suppose..." Greece mumbled "good to be awake." Turkey agreed. Greece sighed and placed something on his face turkey touched his cheek bone and felt the fremiliar mask "you kept this?" "Shut up." "Stirr fighting. After everything." The two looked at japan, who was sitting up and smiling softly. Turkey went over and hugged the Japanese man against his will "t-turkey-San! Prease!" "Still don't like being touched. After everything." Turkey teased. Then he released japan. Greece looked at him. Japan smiled softly at him. Then Greece kissed him.

Japan simply blushed and kissed back

* * *

Finally, china got his share. After being turned back to a human with cat ears, he took the pink potion. When he opened his eyes he felt the weight of millions and the age of over 4000 years on his body. It was familiar and warm. He accepted it. He looked around to see he was in his room at Russia's house. He wandered down to the kitchen like he had so many times before to see Russia drinking coffee quietly at the table. He looked up and smiled at him "privet china." "Ni Hao aru." He blushed slightly when Russia hugged him "your a country again da?" China smiled and nodded "yes aru." "Good. I can do this da?" "Do wha-" he was stopped by the Russians mouth on his. China kissed back almost instantly. Russia tasted like vodka. 'Just like I thought aru' china thought giddily. When they pulled apart china smiled "about time aru." He whispered Russia smiled "become one da?" "Yes..."

* * *

Finally the world was better

Except Germany.

Germany was the first one sick, and the last one better. It made Italy mad. He just wanted his dohitsu back!

It wasn't until the production of the antidote was to be stopped that he spoke up...

* * *

**_A: done... I'm really sad now though... And yes the Spamano was long XD I always wondered how Romano, who wouldn't love Antonio because of Spain, would react to Spain coming back. I actually had this whole idea where they all take the antidote together... I'm so strange. _**

**_Link to of cats and dogs:_**

**_ s/8521808/1/Of-Cats-and-Dogs_**


End file.
